FORGOTTEN
by unnoticedTurmoil
Summary: Karkat's changed, and no one can say why. What's going on? And where's Gamzee?
1. Chapter 1

FORGOTTEN

SOLLUX: BABYSIT

BY unnoticedTurmoil

* * *

You had a new-found respect for the indigo blood. You've only been taking care of kk for a week and you're already tired of it. The way he doesn't respond. The way he doesn't care. The way he just sits there. Its unnerving. You had been kk's best friend before the INCIDENT. The juggalo idiot had immediately gone sober as soon as he found out, becoming aggressive and really protective of kk. The dumbest of you all had turned out to be the best in a crisis. Who knew? Actually none of you did. You all thought that if anything really happened kk would step up. Then the INCIDENT happened. And although gz had become angry and unpredictable to the rest of you, he had always been strangely careful with kk, even before the INCIDENT. His disappearance was the first thing you think he's noticed since It and it had pretty much shattered whatever was left of what the formerly loud troll used to be. No one had heard kk utter a word since. Not that he had talked much after the INCIDENT. That's what they were calling it now. the INCIDENT and the ACCIDENT. Karkat and Gamzee. Nobody was even looking for the clown. Although you suspect kk might have tried. The HIVE-WALL DIGITAL COMUNICTIONS DEVICE rang.

'hello?'

's0llux!'

'hii aa. happy aniiver2ary.'

'thank y0u s0llux. Y0u t00.' You feel a tug on your shirt and look down to see kk with your shirt hem between his thumb and forefinger, holding a plate in his other hand. He must be hungry. So far that had been your first goal as his keeper: to fatten him up. He had been too skinny.

'2orry aa, kk ii2 hungry.'

'0k s0llux, call me later?'

'yeah aa.'

'and tell Karkat I said hi.'

'kk.' You say looking him in the eye. 'aradiia 2ay2 hii.' You talk to him as you talk to Mituna. Slow enough to make sure he understands, but not slow enough to make him sound stupid. kk just looks at you. sigh.

'he 2aiid hii.'

'liar. It'll be 0k s0llux.'

'diid the gho2t2 tell you that?' you sneer. You don't mean it, you're just being worn a little thin right now.

'I'll talk t0 y0u later s0llux.'

'ii'm 2orry aa.'

'I kn0w. it's 0k.' she hangs up. sigh. kk tugs on your shirt again. Sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

FORGOTTEN

ARADIA: PONDER

BY unnoticedTurmoil

* * *

Sigh. Today you and Sollux had been planning to go to the beach. Just the two of you. but Sollux hadn't wanted to leave Karkat alone, and hadn't been able to find anyone to watch him. She hated that. He wasn't even Karkat anymore. It's like he just vanished. Like some wizard snapped his fingers and did a magic trick. Snap! Small, angry, petite Karkat. Snap! Short, empty, boney Karkat. But no one had the heart to cull the poor troll. And Sollux… no one wanted to admit it, but Karkat was important. He was loud, he was obnoxious, he was rude. But he was close to all of them. He might have liked to think he hated you all, but then why had you talked to you? unknown to anyone in your little group of friends, he was the one troll you could vent at, the one troll you could imagine caliginously then move on. none of you really hated him though. He was also the one troll you could talk to. Really talk to. Have a heart-to-heart feelings jam, but not one you'd want a morailance with. He was the kind of troll you could imagine in any quadrant then not have the reasons to put him in one. Or was. That was before he.. changed. Nobody even knew why. Then Gamzee disappeared. And then Karkat disappeared. Eridan found him though. He found Karkat in a cove playing with little crabs. They all thought Gamzee put him there, but you know better. You suspect Karkat's lusus did it. Even though they had all believed his lusus abandoned him when he.. changed. You don't think that anymore though. You should have known better from the start. You had gone to the hive he'd been sharing with Gamzee and heard this gog awful screeching. You had collapsed to your knees with the pain, wanting to tear your ears off your head with the agony. But then the screeching stopped. You had blinked the tears from your eyes and looked about in fear. That's when you noticed crabdad run –running? Uh.. scuttling into the woods. A few days later Eridan found Karkat in the cove. You think crabdad did it. Putting Karkat there. Maybe that was where crabdad was staying, with all the little crabs. You think maybe crabdad didn't know what to do with the now silent troll. How would you deal with someone you'd spent their whole life with and then suddenly they're not that person anymore? A ghost is floating up to you, snapping you out of your thinking. You look at it.

_Mistress. The Spider Troll Female and the Bull Troll Male are playing A Game._

"why would I want to know what Tavros and Vriska are doing"

_The Spider Troll Female has thrown the Bull Troll Male off A Cliff just now._

0_0

You troll Terezi to see if she had hand in this matter. Then you troll Vriska, sending your curse after her. A while later you hear a noise. You glance out the window. Sollux! You rush outside to hug him and tell him off for leaving Karkat alone. The you notice the tell-tale wisps clinging to him. Vriska was controlling Sollux.


	3. Chapter 3

FORGOTTEN

VRISKA: FEEL GUILTY

BY unnoticedTurmoil

* * *

You hold your eye, blood seeping everywhere. It all started with that game. That stupid game. Wait, no. it started before that. It started with when Karkat got crazy. You felt so bad. You had been the last one, that the trolls knew of, that had gotten to talk to Karkat. The real Karkat. The loud one that still fucking talked to people. Sigh. No. that was where it started, but not where it stopped. It was Tavros's fault. He wanted to play the game. He said they'd flarp. He'd be the problems and you could tell him what you really thought about it. Karkat, the feelings, him, Gamzee. And, in a rage, in the middle of the game, in a rage, you threw him off a cliff. You hadn't meant to! Really, you hadn't! it was his fault! Then why do you feel so guilty..

::::(

oh, wait.

.(

that's more accurate now. and Terezi's the one that took your eye and arm. That calls for retaliation! Your little sister will be in for a big surprise tomorrow morning.

.)

.(


	4. Chapter 4

FORGOTTEN

ARADIA: BE DEAD

BY unnoticedTurmoil

* * *

You sit crying on a rock. Sollux left hours ago wailing like a heartbroken fool. You can't believe that just happened. Poor Sollux. You hear something and look up. Karkat is coming up the hill, flouncing along in his now too big shirt. He sits on the rock next to you, kicking the back of his heels steadily against the rock. You notice part of your body sticking out from under the rock on the opposite side. You don't want him to see that. It would have freaked the old Karkat out. But what can you do? You're a ghost now. you've seen the ghosts before. The newly dead are always ok, but the older ones.. they lose everything. they just stop caring. You look at Karkat. He's just watching a beetle struggle through the grass at his feet, still kicking his heels against the rock. You can't help it, you reach out to stroke his hair. Your ghostly see-through fingers brush right through it. You and Sollux had been taking care of him ever since.. he looks up. no. he looks up **_at_**_**you**__. _he's looking you right in the eye.

'_Karkat?..' _you whisper.

"KARKAT!" Feferi comes running up the hill. Karkat turns to watch the sea troll's approach. You also watch Feferi. You notice that she's also noticed your legs.

"COM-E H-ER-E KATFISH" she says, holding her arms out. Karkat gets up. you are left to wonder if he really even saw you. you doubt it. You feel yourself sinking into a comatose feeling. Who even cares if he saw you? what would you do? Haunt him? Like every ghost on Alternia haunts you? no. it's better this way.


	5. Chapter 5

FORGOTTEN

ERIDAN: MAKE A DECISION

BY unnoticedTurmoil

* * *

"SO W)(AT DO W-E DO WIT)( )(IM NOW?" Fef asked, glancing fretfully at where Kar was napping. Barely anyone had shown up to the 'emergency meeting' you'd called. Figures. Pretty much the only ones here were you, Fef, Kan, and Nep. Sol didn't even show up, that asshole.

"I dunno Fef" you grumble, "wwhat can wwe do?"

"I DON'T KNOW! SOM-ET)(ING!" You grimace.

"calm down Fef"

"CALM DO-? UG)(! –ERIDAN! S)(-E," she looked at Kar again, "s)(e _died _-Eridan"

"wwe'll all die Fef"

"ok. calm down meow." Nep said. "and she's right Purridan. What do we do with Karkitty meow?"

"One Of Us Will Obviously Have To Welcome Him Into Our Hives Of Course" Kan stated and the girls looked at her.

"wwell wwe can't let him run around on his owwn. He'll get himself krilled." You agree. They nod, Fef with hesitance and nep with enthusiasium.

"Who Is Now The Question Since Sollux Has Decided Not To Show Up" Kan pondered.

")(-E CAN'T LIV-E WIT)( M-E" Fef said. ")(-E WON'T B-E ABL-E TO BR-EAT)(-E IF H-E DO-ES!"

"he can live with me." :33

"wwould Kar eat raw hoofbeast?" you point out.

"pawpurrbly not." :((

"W)(AT ABOUT YOU –ERIDAN?" Fef asks. You snort.

"I don't wwant him to wwake up at my place." You say. Their eyes all get a little bit wider, but they don't say anything. You already know youre the only one who still believes Kar will go back to normal sooner or later.

"that leaves Kanyan~a" nep purrs.

"WILL YOU KANAYA?" they look pleadingly at Kan.

"Oh. Yes. Of Course." She blinks. "That Would Be The Most Logical Course Of Proceeding Action Would It Not?"


	6. Chapter 6

FORGOTTEN

NEPETA: FIND GAMZEE

BY unnoticedTurmoil

* * *

You look at your handiwork. No. It needs more indigo. You dip your fingers into the bubblebeast you'd caught earlier. Nothing like fish guts to get more indigo in your shipping wal- what was that? You hear a noise at the beginnings of your cave system. It wasn't really that complex, three attached caves really. You pad into the main cave. You look around and a shadow crosses your face as a figure blocks the light at the mouth of the cave. You slide your claws out and start to hiss.

"CALM the FUCK down NEPsis." A familiar voice rings into the stone room. You gasp.

:33 "GAMZ33?! Where have you b33n?! Efuryone is purried sick about mew!" You holler, running up to him.

"MOTHERfucking LIAR." He growls and you look confused at him before realizing. Karkitty.

:33 "Gamgamz, he isn't f33ling well. We just have to wait until he gets betpurr." You try to calm him down. But he shakes his head, his curls bouncing.

"WHATever.. NEPsis.. I need A favor.." He growls, then asks you.

:33 "Of courhiss, anypurring fur mew." You say. He nods, then gestures behind him. You crane your neck to see around him, your curiosity getting the better of you. Your eyes get even bigger and you gasp, your hand flying to your mouth.

:33 "G-gamz33.." You stutter.

Standing before you are two trolls. Two trolls that look oddly familiar. Would look oddly familiar to anyone in your troupe. They looked alike, one taller than the other, older. The eldest looked to be about three sweeps old, the younger around one and an half. They both had small curls at the ends of their wavy black hair and wide dark grey pupa eyes. The elder's mouth was nudging into a slight frown and both had little sharp stubby pupa teeth edging out of their mouths. The older was holding the younger on his hip, and the younger had his little fists clenched in his older counterpart's hoodie. His older "brother" , using a term for only those few trolls who shared the same ancestor in their same generation, was sporting a dark grey hoodie, similar to his eyes, and black pants. The little one was wearing a t-shirt and shorts of the same colours. The little brother was peeking out at her from against his brother's shoulder, but the odd thing was…

:33 "gamz33… what have mew done.."

They both looked like Karkat.


	7. Chapter 7

FORGOTTEN

FEFERI: SPOT SOMETHING ODD

BY unnoticedTurmoil

* * *

You're swimming in the deep, looking for meat to feed your lusus. She's hungry again, not like she isn't ever not hungry, but she's hungry a lot, when you notice two glow orbs peeping at you. you stop to get a better look. Oh, it's just another sea troll. You start to raise your hand in a greeting when something stops you. something isn't right about this troll. You squint at him. Then you blink and squint some more. Oh. He has a purple streak in his hair! Like Eridan! You grin and start to swim toward him. Eridan'll get a kick outta this! But he sees you and he hisses. You stop. He looks like.. Another troll swims out from behind a nearby rock. He takes one look at you, grabs the other troll and swims away as fast as he can, leaving nothing but a fuchsia streak in his wake. You pause. Fuchsia? Another troll with fuchsia? And a guy? Oh your glubs, that guy's gonna get culled. You swim closer toward where they were, trying to inform that guy not to show up too- wait. They had the same face. They.. They looked like Karkat.


	8. Chapter 8

FORGOTTEN

KANAYA: WATCH KARKAT

BY unnoticedTurmoil

* * *

You stare at the troll sitting across from you at the table. He stares back with glassy eyes. You stare back. He stares back. You get frustrated and facetable. You silently scream at yourself, How Do I Take Care Of Him?! You lay there for a while with your eyes closed, silently weeping because you don't know how to care for this troll. You really don't. You've fallen asleep when something prods you. It's Karkat. You blink at him and try to smile, but you're still upset with yourself because you can't provide and what the hell is he holding?! You snatch a frying pan from him.

"Karkat I Insist, If You Are Hungry You Must Notify Me At Once So As I Can Cook-" You look in the pan. He has seemed to have scrambled a large quantity of cluckbeast fodder. You look back at him. He looks at you with glassy eyes. You stare at him. He stares at you. It seems Karkat has not lost his ability to cook.


	9. Chapter 9

FORGOTTEN

GAMZEE: TREK ACROSS

BY unnoticedTurmoil

* * *

You trek across. Whatever that means. You trek across the expanse of exposed dead area surrounding you for miles in every direction. Not that you give a crap. The desert at night is arid, a little chilly even. You brush some frozen snot from your nose and look up at the stars and moons. You remember that Karbro liked the stars. He didn't care much for the moons, but he really enjoyed looking up at those little miracles of light. You focus back on your destination. It wouldn't matter so much if you'd thought you didn't need to do this. But you know Karbro isn't Karbro anymore. And he didn't want to leave either. You're sure of it. He wouldn't leave you... would he? No! Don't think like that Gamzee, don't you dare.

_WHY NOT? _

_IT'S NOT LIKE THE LITTLE RUNT EVER FLUSHED FOR YOU._

_No, but he did care._

_NOBODY ASKED YOU._

_Too bad, they got an answer anyway._

_THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE._

_You don't make sense._

_WHAT_

Shake your head. You know it won't get rid of the voices, but it might quiet them for a moment. Just a moment. That's all you'll need to do this. You're doing something important. You're saving Karkat.


	10. Chapter 10

FORGOTTEN

ERIDAN: CHECK UP ON KARKAT

BY unnoticedTurmoil

* * *

You swim up the currents to Kan's island hive. You are going to check up on Kar. Something just told you to do it. Like a little voice in your head.

_Hurry up Eridan, 0r y0u'll be t00 late._

You just want to know why the voice sounds so much like Ara.

_It d0esn't matter._

Actually, it doesn't matter. You've arrived at Kan's hive already.

"Kar, Kan, I'vve arrivved!" you let them know. You don't hear any response. You walk up to the entrance board and knock.

"Kan?" there's still no response. You spy some movement from near the back of the house. You have an uneasy feeling about what was going on, but have no idea what to do about it. You draw your crosshairs and point it at the bushes near the wall. You don't know what it is, but if it's dangerous, you'll be ready. A dark head pops up from the bush. You tense. But it just squeaks at you and runs away. You furrow your brow. It was big to be a small lusii and too big to be a small lusii, and it looked kind of like a troll... you give chase. You've been in enough role plays with Vris that you don't let them get away before you at least interrogate them. You catch up and grab the troll, for that is what it was, by the arm, wrenching it behind him and hearing a satisfying pop of it going out of socket.

"wwho are you?" you snarl at him, although he had started to screech and it was quite hard to hear yourself. You twist his arm and hear whimpers and snarls of pain mix into his screech of panic. You hear a gasp and an attacking holler as someone tries to cut you in half with a weapon of some sort. You barely dodge, getting your cape cut, by throwing yourself off of your captive; you spin around, ucaptcha the crosshairs and fire without thinking. Luckily it was set on beam, the thinner of the two settings, and less devastating. You put on your fierce "don't mess with me punk" face then scream in horror like a ninny who's been sold to slavery on the same day he found his lusus dead and his hive destroyed. You'd just shot Kan who has fallen on Kar who has his arm popped out of socket. Shit. Well, Kanaya's not getting back up anytime soon, and if you're lucky, she probably won't remember through the amount of blood loss that you shot her and messed up Kar. Shit. It might not be so bad, she might even die. Shit. Shit. Shit! Holy fucking shit, what have you done?! Shit shit shit shitshitshitshitshit. You've just shot your best friend. Your _only _other friend besides Fef. And you've shot her. In the _stomach._ Shit. Shit. Shit shit shit shitshitshitshitshit. And then you've gone and pulled Kar's arm nearly off and, _oh your glub, nobody lives through that much bloody and shit what is that holy crap Kar is bleeding too what the fuck is going on now shit. _You gently roll Kan off Kar. There's nothing you can do for her now. But you can help Kar. You grab Kar and take another glance at kind Shit. You whisper sorry and goodbye to her and then start toward the beach, carrying Kar on your back like an oinkbeast.


	11. Chapter 11

FORGOTTEN

KANAYA: WAKE UP

BY unnoticedTurmoil

* * *

Your eyes fly open. You take in the scene. You've bled all over your favorite pink sash, you red skirt is ruined, your black shirt is paled green, blood is all over the forest floor, Karkat's gone, his blood is also on the forest floor, and a torn bit of Eridan's cape is lodged in your chainsaw, rendering it useless and even unable to shift back into lipstick. Which is also ruined? Your makeup, you mean? Yes, it's also ruined. Sigh. Wait.

"Fuck!" you foul mouth nobody. Correction: you foul mouth Eridan. Along with several other strings of words you constantly have told Karkat not to use, before he stopped talking of course, and have often frowned upon yourself. You are going to kick that horny, self-pitying prince in the butt. His ass is grass. No, his ass is yours.

...

Wait, that didn't sound right.


End file.
